Kills them dead
by mysterie
Summary: Naraku is a Spider, nothing a can of Raid can't handle right?


Moved to Texas and was dealing with the massive amount of insects here and thought of this little AU drabble. I don't have a beta so any grammatical errors are all mine, sorry. I don't own any of these characters just borrowing them for a bit from the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Kills them dead.**

...The final battle was upon them.

Sango's Hiraikotsu was on the ground cracked in half with an odd glow of miasma eating away at one end.

Kohaku was on the ground on one side looking like a broken marionette doll with its strings cut. Eyes wide open and empty.

Miroku was nearby hunched over in pain but hovering over Sango. He was badly battered with blood running down his temple and his robes torn and burned. His arm with the void covered but with deep purple veins running up to his elbow.

Sango was under Miroku twisted on her side with an arm with what looked like a bone sticking out of her skin. Luckily she was out cold before Naraku tore the shard out of Kohaku and seeing him die once again.

Kirara was near her master and friend turned back into her kitten form but very badly injured with streaks of red in her creamy white fur.

Inuyasha was standing near them breathing heavily. He was battered pretty badly to the point the fire rat robes were nearly shredded. Hair more red than white as the battle was pulling hard on him. He was protecting Kagome and in his exhaustion his eyes was edged with red as his inner youkai was screaming at him to protect his pack.

Kagome had burns marring the white starched fabric of her school uniform and streaks of blood on her side from being attacked. Her bow held taut in her hands ready for it's arrows but sadly all but one was left. Many were broken when she jumped away from a miasma blast from Naraku earlier in the battle. The rest were used in the wasted defense of Kohaku before Naraku got to the young boy tearing out the last and final shard. Her yellow backpack finally gave way to the trauma of being carried by one such as Kagome in such a daring journey with all the contents spilling out around her. Luckily her unmentionables and clothes were back at camp protected by a wily fox demon from a world class pervert. Unfortunately a few ramen cups were crushed in the fray much to the bitter sadness of Inuyasha.

They, unfortunately, were losing…badly…

Naraku was standing a distance away from them. He was in his huge spider form with what looked like a cloud of miasma surrounding him. Around him were demons born from him; grotesque creatures that slithered, crawled and paced around their master ready for another round. And the worst possible outcome was happening. The whole Shikon Jewel was glowing darkly in Naraku's hands. Of which he used to birth many of the creatures around him currently. He was laughing in an evil glee and ready to send the rest of monsters to attack the battered group. Raising his arm he was ready to send them to battle at his nearly defeated foes.

Inuyasha powered up his Tetsusaiga ready to defend his pack. Kagome moved to reach down to her final whole arrow when her hand encountered a round cylindrical object instead. It was an aerosol can of Raid that she packed recently as the ants were invading the camps overnight because of Shippo's habit of leaving candy wrappers all over the place. An image on the can caught her eye. It was a spider lying dead with its legs in the air. "Kills them Dead, Raid Xtra Strength" with a "Caution: Item is kept under pressure and do not place under fire otherwise there is a chance of explosion". Hesitating for a second, she considered the possibilities then smiled. She thought, "Well it can't hurt". So she pulled off a rubber band she had on her hair and tied the can onto the arrow. She yelled to Inuyasha to Wind Scar the arrow when it reached right over to Naraku.

The arrow streaked over towards their enemy tried and true. It landed right in front of Naraku because of the distance he was keeping away from her arrows. He glanced down and the odd looking metal item tied to the arrow and then got ready to step over it laughing at the failure of Miko's strike. At that point Inuyasha's Wind Scar raced over towards him. Naraku moved in between the scars to avoid a direct hit but the scar's flames touched the metal can heating beyond its capabilities. There was a big explosion of gas that once touching the gassy miasma surrounding him lit up the whole side of Naraku's battlefield leaving it shrouded in a gray fog.

Minutes pasted and there were no charging demons or raging ugly spider demon and an eerie silence fell. A litte tink sounded in that silence and the Shikon rolled out of the gray fog toward the baffled group as they lay downhill of Naraku's side of the battle field. Kagome picked it up and began to purify it as the fog began to clear. The rest of the group looked on with a variety of shock and amazement as that part of the field was reveled. A shadowy figure of a huge spider was lying on its back with its legs in the air. All the other demons born from the Spider were also in varied forms of death littered all around him.

Kagome looked up from the jewel to the sight in front of her and with a startled shout. "Well Damn, it really does kill 'em dead!"


End file.
